


Bake a Break

by BlueAlmond



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Combeferre, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Just some fluff: Courfeyrac being a good boyfriend and Combeferre being... Combeferre.





	Bake a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class while I was stressing over all the study I had to do and yet couldn't bring myself to pay attention. Enjoy!

Courfeyrac studied his boyfriend’s silhouette from the other side of the room. The grad student hadn’t even noticed him coming in, that’s how engrossed he was in his textbooks. Courfeyrac bit his bottom lip and considered interrupting him. He couldn’t know how long had Combeferre been like that, but he was positive a break was imperative.

He didn’t, though. He went to the kitchen instead and filled their electric kettle with water. Then he checked the refrigerator and the pantry. He was in the middle of taking everything he needed when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Éponine.

‘ _I could use a drink. Are you free tonight?_ ’

Courfeyrac glanced at the ingredients he had placed on top of a counter and sighed. He was not.

‘ _Sorry ‘Nine, I can’t tonight :/ Raincheck?_ ’

She didn’t answer, but he didn’t worry. If she needed a drink, she probably had been in a bad mood since the beginning, and she would forgive him in the morning. He simply put himself to work. He was fast, but he couldn’t race the oven—he had tried once, and Combeferre’s expression after he saw the result was something he never wanted to see again. He worried for a moment that Combeferre would stop studying before he was done, but it didn’t happen, which was equally worrying but at least it fitted his plans. He gave it a few moments to cool down and then got two pieces and a tea. There wasn’t a way of sitting next to him without scaring him, but a startled Combeferre was a pretty Combeferre so he didn’t feel too guilty and his grin didn’t waver.

“Courf? I didn’t hear you coming in!”

“I know, don’t worry. How are you doing? You haven’t moved from this couch in at least an hour, dear. Here, have some tea.”

Combeferre’s eyes widened. “You baked a pie just now?”

Courfeyrac hummed affirmatively. “Yes, I did, now eat.” He stood up. “I’ll go get my piece and a glass of diet coke.”

“Wait,” Combeferre held his wrist and tugged.

Courfeyrac didn’t need to be told twice. He straddled his boyfriend on the couch and crossed his wrists behind his neck. “Yes?”

Combeferre chuckled under his breath and shook his head. “Thank you.”

Courfeyrac joined their lips in a loud, playful kiss. “You’re welcome. Now, eat your pie.”

“Yes, sir.” He closed his textbooks and put them all in an organized pile on the floor. Then, he leaned back on the couch with his tea in one hand. “On one condition though.”

Courfeyrac stopped right on the kitchen’s door. “Oh?”

“Come eat yours with me?”

Courfeyrac grinned. “You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
